


Hairspray

by Peter164



Series: Alternate Universe [17]
Category: Hairspray (2007), MatPat - Fandom, Nathan Sharp - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - High School, Body Image, Celebrity Crush, Chubby Link, Chubby Nate, Dancing and Singing, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Racist Language, Slow Burn, cross - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: Nathan was a little bit in love with the local celebrity, Matthew Patrick. He knew it wasn't okay for him to like boys, but he didn't care. He would rush home everyday after school to watch him on TV, and when a spot opens up for him he jumps at the opportunity. He knows he can sing, he knows he can dance, he just has a few little issues. He supports the civil rights movement, he's competition for the station owner's daughter, and he might be a little bigger around than the other kids. That won't stop him from trying anyway.





	1. Cast

Tracy Turnblad: [Nathan Sharp](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAKdbp1bKIdjqjRLIKvXCRA)

Link Larkin: [Matthew](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCo_IB5145EVNcf8hw1Kku7w) [Patrick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbFJHAedIpg)

Penny Pingleton: [Amy Nelson](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5gHVBMmA60KL7-b5_C6a_w/featured)

Seaweed: [Mark Fichbach](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7_YxT-KID8kRbqZo7MyscQ)

Amber Von Tussle: Herself

Velma Von Tussle: Herself

Motormouth Maybelle: [Jackie Aina](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzJIliq68IHSn-Kwgjeg2AQ) (She's way too young for this part, but I don't care. She needed it)

Edna Turnblad: [Link Neal](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4PooiX37Pld1T8J5SYT-SQ)

Wilbur Turnblad: [Rhett McLoughlin](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4PooiX37Pld1T8J5SYT-SQ)

Prudy Pingleton: Herself


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr (I can't remember the name) begged for a Hairspray AU with MatPat as Link. Here it is.
> 
> If there's a roll you would like filled, let me know :)
> 
> I was going to name Link's character (Edna) Linketta, like it is on Good Mythical Moms, but there's already a Link in Hairspray and that would be confusing. So she's Loretta

Nate woke up for school to the sounds of the city around him. The boats in the harbor, bike bells ringing, motorbikes starting up, cats meowing, dogs barking, newspapers hitting the doorsteps, people washing their front steps, shops opening, and the alarm clock going off. Nate shut off the ringing and got out of bed to get dressed. He was happy. He was always happy. How could he not be? He had a lot to love in life. He quickly did his hair, grabbed his bag, and hurried out to the kitchen. He hummed to himself the whole time. He opened the fridge and looked for something he could eat for breakfast. He was trying to diet and lose a few pounds. Nothing he could actually eat, as much as his stomach wanted all of it. He closed to fridge and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table. His mother's morning talk show was already turned on, despite not being around this morning. 

He headed outside and raced down the street to the bus stop. He stopped at a window to check his pride and joy, his hair. He passed the little alleyway where the rats lived and gave them a handful of popcorn he brought with him, he had a soft spot for the little guys. He brushed passed a gaggle of women gossiping about something Nate didn't care enough to listen to.

"Good morning, Mr. Walters." Nate waved to the trenchcoated man as he walked by. They were nextdoor neighbors, of course he would wave to him. He heard a fluttering of cloth and a few women scream. He waved through the window of the bar at Mr. Lark so drunk he nearly fell off the barstool. Just like every morning.

A few more minutes and he was at the busstop. He quietly sang to himself while he waited. He only stopped when he heard the doors of the school bus closing, leaving him stuck outside. He had a moment of panic before he saw Mr. O'Neal in his garbage truck. Nate waved him down and explained the situation to him. Mr. O'Neal told him to climb on up, he would drive him there.

He pulled up to the school and Nate climbed back down. He hugged Mr. O'Neal as a thank you and waved goodbye. The bell rang and he hurried inside.

~*~

All through class, he watched the clock, praying it would go faster. He wanted to go home and watch Matt on TV. Science was the worst. He tapped his foot along with the ticking of the clock. He watched the seconds count down.

5

4

3

2

1

The bell rang for their release. Nate grabbed his bag and sprinted out as fast as he could. He found Amy and dragged her outside with him. They climbed on the bus together running home as soon as it stopped. They passed an electronics store, the TV's in the window tuned to _The Corny Collins Show_. Seeing them only made Nate run faster. 

His house. He opened the door to his dad's shop to say hi for just a second before hurrying inside and turning on the TV. It was just starting. 

The pair danced and sang to the opening number. Nate knew it all by heart. Of course, his eyes followed Matt every time his face was on screen. He hit each and every person's pose as they said their name in the line. Amber, Brad, Tammy, Fender, Brenda, Sketch, Shelley, I.Q, Lou Ann, Mikey, Vicki, Becky, Bix, Jessie, Darla, Paulie, Noreen, Doreen, and best of all, Matt. Nate was so happy he told Amy about his feelings towards guys, it meant he could let out his excitement about it. He was pretty sure Amy only hung out with him because of that one reason. Any way she could piss off her mom was worth it to her. It must've been too loud, because Nate's mom walked in the room, curlers still in her hair, still in slippers and a robe.

"Would you two keep that racket down? I'm trying to iron here." She said. Her face was sharp, but her cheeks were round and full. Only her cupid's bow was visible of her top lip, but her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Her bright blue, round eyes, however tired, shone through her thick glasses. Her bangs cut across her forehead and down to curl up and out around her chin. She walked over to her ironing board and started on the laundry. They turned it down and let Mrs. Sharp iron. Amy's mother called out for Loretta. Nate panicked and pushed her over. Amy jumped behind the couch and landed with a thud just as her mother turned the corner. Nate continued dancing along by himself like nothing happened. Ms. Nelson made a comment on the price of the laundry and the "Race Music" Loretta let Nate listen to. Amy spent every afternoon at the stamp and coin club.

"Oh, really." Loretta started, "Because I happen to know-what is that, the waving raven?"

Nate had started waving his hands, shaking his head. Amy wasn't here, she wasn't hiding behind the couch.

"Oh, so you want to play charades now, alright." Loretta set her iron down and stood with a hand on her hip, waiting, "You. Penny." Ms. Nelson snapped her purse shut and jerked her head up, "No. Are you telling me that Amy didn't get permission from her mother to be here?" She gasped.

Amy came up from behind the couch and waved a little. Ms. Nelson gasped and marched over. She grabbed her daughter's arm and quite literally dragged her out of the house. They screamed at each other, something about how she was no longer allowed in this home, or to see Nate again. 

~*~

Nate and Amy stood outside the TV shop, watching _The Corny Collins Show_ on the screens. They had brought Brenda up onto the podium with Corny Collins.

"Brenda here will be taking a bit of a leave of absence from the show. How long will you be gone, Brenda?" He smiled and pointed the microphone towards her. Brenda grinned brightly,

"Just nine months."

"Well there you have it. We have a brand new opening for someone just as fun-loving, but maybe not as free-wheeling. Auditions will be held tomorrow morning at 10 am." He said to the camera. Nate grinned at his friend.

"Amy, I have to get on that show." He said. He hurried home to tell his mother. Who immediately shot down the idea, "But, Mom! It's my dream to be on that show."

"I once had a dream that I would own a coin operated laundromat, and I came down from that cloud real quickly." She snapped back. Nate shouted and stormed off to his room.

"Lori, I don't see the issue with having him audition. He's a good enough singer and dancer to make it." Mr. Sharp reminded her.

"Those TV stars, they're cruel. They don't pick people like Nathan," She gestured with her hands to show his above average width, "or people like us," she gestured again, this time to the shabby little apartment they had, "They're going to hurt him, Rhett."

"I'll go talk some sense into him." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Loretta nodded and went back to her work. He knocked on Nate's door before opening it up. Photos of his favorite dancer decorated the vanity mirror against the wall. He was a thin boy, a little lanky, brown hair and eyes and a long face. A can of hairspray sat on the vanity. Rhett sat at the foot of the bed and placed a hand on his son's leg, "Is this something you really want?"

"With all my heart." Nate muttered sadly.

"Then you have to go for it." He said. Nate sat up and stared at him, his mom was standing in the doorway, "This is America, you have to dream big to be big."

"Big isn't the problem in this family." Loretta said with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Follow your dreams. I followed mine, and it gave me the most precious thing in the world." He said. Loretta placed her hands on her chest, moved by what he was about to say, "The Taj Mahal of joke shops."

Nate giggled and Loretta scowled in confusion. He was going to do this. He was going to be the star he always wanted to be.


End file.
